


Suspicions

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [193]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was raised to deal with issues head on, resolve them to the best of her ability, and move on to the next thing that came into her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 2 August 2016  
> Word Count: 469   
> Prompt: shift  
> Summary: She was raised to deal with issues head on, resolve them to the best of her ability, and move on to the next thing that came into her life.   
> Spoilers: Missing scene stream of consciousness, set nebulously during the events of episode 01x08 "Here Is Wisdom," but before the final scenes of it. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Veronica and Charles Powell. In a discussion with my soulsis earlier today, we determined what we think is part of my issue with writing for Charles Powell: when it all comes down to it, he's really the most truly evil character in the entire show. Because of that, I am having a really hard time finding any redeeming qualities about him to make me potentially more sympathetic to his plight. Knowing this, I think I have found a few ways to work with him when I need to, but I will likely not have him as a primary focus in a story much more in this series unless I can find that "redeeming hook" for him.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Sometimes it's easier to ignore the issue than to deal with it. She was raised to deal with issues head on, resolve them to the best of her ability, and move on to the next thing that came into her life. For the most part, that philosophy of her mother's has worked out well for her. Veronica has made a name for herself within the ranks at Armitage as a powerful part of the support staff and someone who is reliable and loyal to the company. Few people beyond the upper echelons know exactly why she has that attitude or who she's related to, and she prefers it that way. She has often praised her mother for giving her a different last name for just that reason. Suspected nepotism is rarely taken well in the lower levels of a company, after all.

But there are the rare occasions when facing an issue head on is neither easy nor desired. Tonight is one of those times. No, that's not exactly right. It's been growing for a while now, slowly and insidiously in the shadowy recesses of her mind. What's the saying? Out of sight, out of mind. That works rather well in this case.

It started the night after they learned that Damien's ex-girlfriend had died so horribly in that sinkhole. The night she had to venture into Charles Powell's flower shop to place an order. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear some of his creepiness oozed off and attached itself to her. Just the thought grosses her out, but it's the most plausible explanation for what she's been feeling.

When Damien had tried to kill himself, Veronica half-expected her mother to request another arrangement be sent to him in the hospital, but that expectation never materialized. She's chalked it up to her mother wanting to protect Damien's privacy about what happened. She also maintains that her mother feels responsible for his attempt, but it's not like she can just casually ask for verification on that.

Sometimes she hates just how much her mother frightens her, how far apart they are emotionally. She likes to blame that on Damien, the perfect prodigal son, but she knows deep down that it's unfair to put the blame solely on him. She knows her mother's devotion to the Plan, to the Antichrist, to Damien. That was in place long before she was ever born, but she can't help her own jealousy. Maybe if she wasn't so jealous of him, the relationships wouldn't be so strained for her.

Maybe it's better to just suck it up and go talk to her mother about her concerns. Maybe they're not a typical family, but she loves her mother and trusts the woman to do what's right in the long run, no matter the consequences.


End file.
